doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who The Next Doctor/The House of Horrors- Part 1
The second series of the fan series starts and this is my first Doctor who fan episode! Set after Turtlecake365 fan made 50th anniversary: Time of the Doctor. The house of horrors and fan series View the previous episode written by Turtlecake365 http://doctorwhofanon.wikia.com/wiki/AFES:_ Father_and_daughter And view the rest of our stories http://doctorwhofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_Who_ The_Next_Doctor Story "You destroyed them" Jane said "I had to" the Doctor called "well I just want to leave" Jane said as the Doctor was still going round the tardis "where to?" He asked as Jane was thinking "a hotel" Jane replied "I need the rest" she said as the Doctor gone around the tardis "here we go" he smiled as Jane held on. The tardis stopped as the Doctor raised his hand "you will like this" he said as he clicked his fingers and the tardis doors opened. "I better" Jane sounded bitter "I did what was right" the Doctor called "wait, if you met the regeneration of you that you forget then you must be the last Doctor" Jane said. "How did you know?" The Doctor asked "well before the time war and the electricity going out I researched and found the time lords have 13 lives, 12 regenerations," Jane said "yes I cannot regenerate, I am the last of my kind" the Doctor admitted "so you are the 13th?" Jane asked "I am the 12th he is the war Doctor" the Doctor said. "Let's go outside" Jane suggested as they gone outside "light" the Doctor smiled "that house is disguised as a 1700's horror house because every so often they change the design, it's all just a hologram" the Doctor said. The light then began fading quickly as the sun started to go down "what is happening?" Jane asked as they walked further towards the hotel "this is the best hotel in the universe" the Doctor smiled "we'll see" Jane replied as they looked up to the huge hotel. The gates then shut behind them as the light was all now gone and there were no lights inside. "I don't like this" Jane said as the Doctor also looked worried "where are the lights?" He asked as he saw the forests behind the hotel "there was not a forest before" he said as Jane also noticed it. "How long ago was the last time you were here?" Jane asked "a thousand years" the Doctor said "trees grow in that time" Jane said as she rolled her eyes as they gone towards the door. "Is it haunted?" Jane asked "there is no such thing a ghosts" the Doctor said "but their are alien like ghosts" the Doctor admitted. Jane put her hand up to knock on the door but it opened before she could do so "what is wrong?" The Doctor asked "it opened before I knocked" Jane spoke down quietly "they probably heard us" the Doctor shrugged it off as they walked it. "Creaky floors" Jane said as she stepped inside "also it is wood" the Doctor said "have you travelled into the future or the past" Jane asked "the future" the Doctor said mostly sure. "It's really dark" he spoke as they saw a shadow. "What is it?" Jane asked seeing the Doctor's expression in the moonlight "just a shadow" he said as he gulped going up to the bell that was on the side. "Hello" he shouted looking round "its nothing" a voice said "who is there?" The Doctor asked "please sign in" the voice said "computer system" the Doctor nodded. "State your names" the machine demanded "the Doctor and Jane" the Doctor said. "You will be signed in, you will be hunted" the machine said "is this a themed night?" The Doctor asked "you will be hunted" the machine repeated "but is this a themed night?" The Doctor demanded "no" the machine said as they heard the creaking of floor boards coming towards them. Mel heard another one "why are they coming after us?" She asked Mark "I don't know" he admitted "we must survive" Steven said "to live another day" Amanda's eyes shined as they saw another shadow go past the moonlight, always shadows. "Are we sure they are going to kill us?" Mel asked "All of the people on the top floors have been mutilated you've seen the bodies" Steven said as they heard something coming "I don't want to die" Amanda said "no one does" Steven said forcefully "where is Emily and Jess?" Mel asked "gone" Steven said as the floorboards above them creaked "here we go" Amanda said "we have to leave" Mark said "stop trying to control us" Steven said. "I'm trying to save you" Mark said back as the floor above collapsed "what is it?" Mel asked "Emily's mutilated body" Amanda replied as they saw the bones sticking out of the skin with the stomach and the legs and arms bent the wrong. "Another one" Mel hung her head "well, we knew that was coming" Steven said as they all looked down. "HELP" a scream went out "who is that?" Mel spoke sounding cold "we have got to save whoever that is" Mark said as they started going quickly. "It's you" Mark let out a sigh of relief "where are you?" Jess asked "the moonlight is on our faces" Mark said "I can't see it" Jess admitted "is she blind?" Mel asked "did they hurt you?" Steven asked "well, one came quickly near me and gone right through me and I felt cold" Jess said trying to find the others. "They have blinded you" Mark said as they all heard the wind getting faster "I heard that" Jess said as a bell started to chime "and that" Jess continued as they saw shadows in the moonlight. The shadows started to get near to them quicker and quicker as they all got ready for the worse. The Doctor heard something drop to the ground "we are being hunted?" Jane asked "I don't know" the Doctor admitted picking up the thing that fell to the ground "what is it?" Jane asked "a key" the Doctor said as he knocked on the walls "oh no" he said "what is it?" Jane asked "why do you always say that?" The Doctor asked "because I want to know what is it" Jane said "okay, this seems to be in two different time streams, one from the future and one from the past in this exact place" the Doctor said. "Like the void" Jane smiled "exactly Elizabethen girl" the Doctor smiled "21st century" Jane corrected him. The Doctor saw the button have the numbers 1,2,3 and then another button with a star on it "top class button" he said as he walked through a door as Jane looked to the ground and heard a large thump as the door shut. "NO" Jane screamed as she hit the door "open" the Doctor ordered still not having his sonic screwdriver. "I see shadows" Jane said looking scared as the Doctor looked worried. "Run" he said "they are coming" Jane moaned as she saw shadows coming towards her and huge speed as they heard the machine saying "the hunt is on" over and over again "the hunt is on." Category:Turtlecake365 Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor